


Anything could happen...

by Vinnywhoskiny



Category: Team Fortress 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27932620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinnywhoskiny/pseuds/Vinnywhoskiny
Summary: From magical creatures to dark shadows, Dr. L Humboldt and the team will have to survive these monsters, who knows if they will be friend or foe...(Will add more tags if needed to)
Relationships: Medic/Spy (Team Fortress 2)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno what to do so far... oh well I'll try
> 
> Character names:
> 
> Scout: Daniel  
> Soldier: Wilson  
> Pyro: Aiden  
> Demoman: Finnegan (or Finn for short)  
> Heavy: Oliver  
> Engineer: Floyd  
> Robot Engineer: Francis  
> Medic: Dr. Lamprecht Humboldt  
> Sniper: Mark  
> Spy: Captain Shpee 
> 
> Also the name for Aiden (Pyro), is the anglicized version of Aodhan, whose fiery meaning comes from Aodh, the Celtic god of sun and fire (Just so you know why I named them that :] ).

Some people don't believe in magic or paranormal activity, but some others do. They can believe anything that others tell them or believe the things they have seen, and a fort in the middle of an Alpine Forest seems to have people that are much different than most humans.

*  
It's snowing in the abandoned base known as Landfall and everyone is inside, cosy and socialising by telling stories or just having a laugh.

"so what happened to the man, Wilson?" Asked Daniel.

"Once the man went into the cave, he saw a light and then...it blasted him out of the cave and into the wall on the other side of the cliff, now he knew he wasn't supposed to go in there ever again..." Wilson finished his story with a grin.

"Nice story, mate" Mark chuckled.

"Mph mphmph hmmph" Aiden mumbled.

"Thanks" Wilson said with appreciation.

Medic sat with Spy talking about how their day was while soldier, pyro, sniper and scout talked and listened to each other's stories.

Demoman was drunk in the corner making slurred noises about who knows what.

Heavy was making a sandvich with his favourite recipe.

And the two engineers were testing a new sentry gun that acted and looked a bit like a dog.

Suddenly there was an unfamiliar sound coming from outside the base, it was like a wailing sound.

"Vhat vas zhat?" Dr. Lamprecht breathed

"I don't know" Francis replied in his metallic voice "don't even think it's any creature I heard"

"Should we go out there, lads?" Demoman muttered with a slurred Scottish accent 

"Non, it might be too dangerous, it's even snowing heavily out there and we might get lost in mabye a blizzard if it happens" Shpee said in a panicky voice

"Well whatever it was, I don't think it will be able to hurt us here" Wilson affirmed 

But, they were wrong...


	2. The wailing noise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was the noise?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating this in so long.

It was late in the night. Shpee was awake, he heard the same sound from earlier.

He opened the window a little bit and looked around, snow scattered everywhere like a winter wonderland, glistening brightly due to the moonlight shining down.

There it was again the wailing sound, it sounded like it was closer, the wind blew against the window letting a cold draft through the space that Shpee made when he opened it.

A few snowflakes fell into his room, he didn't seem to care about that or the cold air that filled it. All he cared about at the minute was the sound.

He eventually closed the window due to not hearing the noise anymore, he may have thought it went away, but it was still there.

*

When the next day came around, Shpee was outside looking at his surroundings.

"Shpee you ok?"

He turned around, Floyd was standing there, his feathers of his head blowing in the wind.

"Yes, my friend, I am fine" Shpee replied

"I saw you open your window last night, you just needed some air or somethin' ?" Floyd asked

"I just heard the noise from yesterday" Shpee responded "how did you know I opened my window?"

"Oh, I was out to have a fly" Floyd answered

"Soup's ready boys", they heard Francis' metallic voice

"We better get going then" Floyd stated


End file.
